


Unreliable Narrators

by fairytalehearts



Series: Stories for Tomorrow [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Mentions of Arrow Characters, Mentions of The Flash Characters, Multi, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutiny aboard the Wave Rider told in parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreliable Narrators

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about six weeks after the pilot, After the team visits the future, they come to grips with their own mortality. I tried to envision transitions from character to character and this is what I came up with. Also blink-and-miss-it references to Gotham and Constantine that are not necessary to know for this fic.

**Captain Cold**

Leonard eyed the people in front of him and the men behind him. He did not sign up for this bullshit and while he’s sure that they could take a majority of Savage’s men out, one of the people they were sent to protect might get lucky and kill one of them.

“Which one of you is in charge?” He sighed pushing his goggles up onto his head. One of the biggest men stepped forward and he could work with that. “These men are here to kill you. We will handle our- business- after they are taken care of. Agreed?”

While he never imagined leading hostile negotiations, the leader nodded his head once and Leonard motioned to Mick and they both fired on the group of people in front of them. Their training had paid off and while he went for their feet, he went for their faces.

The soldiers might have some tech on them that would need to be scavenged for the Brain Trust and he motioned for Mick to search the bodies while he turned back to the leader.

“We fight now.” The leader held up his fists and he couldn’t hold back his laughter.

“Oh, no Buddy, She’s the muscle.” Leonard pointed out, motioning to where Sara was checking on her nails obviously bored with the lack of action on her half. Why they sent her with was a mystery but Rip was a mysterious dude.

That was Sara’s cue to do some parkour-backflip-bullshit, but she just pushed her body off the wall and assumed the position, fists raised. She motioned for the dude to come at her and while she totally decimated him in front of his people, he and Mick did what they did best and stole the artifact from them before the fight was even over.

Sara flipped her hair back and released her grip on the leader before falling into step behind them.

 “Not His Boss” Palmer was waiting for them when they got back to the ship waiting for a report or a conformation or something. When he didn’t get it, he followed him to his room where he tossed the artifact at him before slamming his door shut.

“Leonard, I’ll need your-”

“Went to natives. Got ambushed. Got artifact. That’s my report.”

Ray was trying to figure out group dynamics and teamwork and all that bullshit. He and Mick got shit done and they needed Sara to be her assassin self. There were no arguments, no disagreements. They all had their role to play it wasn’t some huge in-depth analysis. The same thing would have happened if any of his teammates had come along. Except for Palmer would be making googly eyes at Sara and been all melodramatic when she did her thing.

Leonard had an appreciation for _things_ and he was not an idiot. Rip didn’t randomly pick them for his team. He was there to keep Mick in line, Mick was there because while he generally bordered crazy, he was not a horrible person. And the whole fire thing. Flame Boy was there because honestly, what was he gonna do? Join Team Flash? The Hawks knew the most about Savage, Sara was a fricken assassin and- Ray had a hero complex that could not be sustained in the same city as the Green Arrow.

They all didn’t have a place except for together.

And since Leonard was not an idiot, that meant he had to indulge Ray because that was part of his role.

Tossing his coat onto his bed, he reopened the door where Ray was waiting for him.

“We entered the valley at 17:00 hours and made contact with the tribe-”

He gave a curt nod to Sara who slipped into her own quarters without Ray noticing.

**

**White Canary**

“Hi!”

Sara looked at Kendra warily, wondering why she was in her room. Actually she knew why. Girl Power. Girl Bonding. Things she might have been interested in had she not come back from the dead. Now she kept everyone and everything at arm’s length. Their trip to the future- her sister- something broke inside of her and she wasn’t sure if it could be fixed.

“What do you want?” Sara sighed, removing the blood-stained poncho in favor of a clean shirt and her yoga pants.

“As much as you don’t like to admit it, we are teammates. Friends. And I’m somewhat patient enough for you to come to that realization in your own time, but I need someone to talk to who is not my reincarnated lover and not one of the boys.”

Sara was going to reply that she was more of “the boys” than most of the boys, but she flopped onto her bed next to Kendra and let the other woman wrap an arm around her middle. Waiting for Kendra to start talking, the two of them just seemed to be hugging, which while nice was not productive.

“I’ve never had a best friend so what do you normally do here?”

Sara chuckled, probably for the first time in weeks, “We talk about cute boys/girls and then paint toe nails.”

“Can’t we talk about fighting and time travel and how messed up the future is?”

“That stuff is depressing. How about we talk about other cute people.” Sara suggested instead wanting to avoid all talk of the future-

“-You mean Felicity.” Kendra corrected her with a chuckle, “Even with wrinkles, I mean that’s not fair.”

Old Felicity had been just the same as current Felicity. All dimples and grandkids and god, the hug she gave her, because they were still friends was just too much to handle. Sara can’t explain why but the flood gates open and she’s crying into Kendra’s t-shirt, sobs racking her whole body and her whole face hurts but she can’t calm herself down, “I’m- i- can’t.”

Kendra puts a reassuring arm around her, and pats her back, “ _This_ is what best friends do.”

She misses her sister. Her Dad- God, her mother. She misses everyone in Star City and Nyssa, fuck, she misses Nyssa and her life, even if it was shitty, it was her life and now she rides around in a spaceship and she can’t tell anyone one that and-

“Why are you crying?” Sara sniffles pathetically, feeling the slight rumble underneath her own fingertips.

“You’re my friend and you’re hurting. That hurts me too.” Kendra smiled through her own tears, mumbling something that sounded decidedly Egyptian, and her hand suddenly very cold against the back of her hair.

Her blinding pain eased enough for her to manage and she looked up at Kendra warily, “What did you do?”

“I prayed you find clarity of mind and spirit. Warrior Priestessing doesn’t really go away apparently. Even if I'm not really sure who I’m praying to- I wasn’t sure if it would work, actually.”

“Kendra. Thank you.” Sara shook off the rest of her tears and resumed her position next to her friend pillow, “They have four kids. Four!”

The room to her door opens, Carter looking around for someone to attack, his mace in hand. His gaze finally fell on the two of them cuddling on the bed, “Hey Carter. You can put the mace down.”

Carter scratched the back of his head and gave the two of them a nervous smile, “Sorry? I sensed magic and thought the worst.”

He leaned down to kiss Kendra’s forehead before pausing and kissing hers as well, “I’ll let you ladies do- lady things.”

**

**Hawkman**

Wandering down the hallway, Carter returned his mace to the armory and caught Ray gently returning his helmet to its case. Like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. Usually guilty looking people were guilty and Carter didn’t like people messing with his things.

“I wasn’t going to melt it or anything, I just really wanted to scan the metal’s properties and try to find more.”

“Good luck, buddy. Alien metal from an alien planet. I spent time in Egypt trying to figure out where the metal came from and then found the helmets.” Carter explained, “Even Queen and _Ramon_ have me looking for it.”

Ray chuckled, “Cisco is one of the smartest people I’ve ever met and the fact that you hate him is pretty hilarious.”

“Oliver is one of the strongest men I’ve ever met and the fact that you hate him is pretty hilarious.” Carter countered, mocking Ray. “I mean it’s not like he kissed your girl, got snarky with you and then rubbed it in your face.”

“Oliver never rubbed it in my face.”

Carter pointed to the wedding invitation pinned above his work table.

“Point taken.” Ray grumbled, “So I’ve been coding a database upgrade to the ship’s mainframe and I’ve located some traces of Nth metal on Earth. It emits a sort of radiation which might explain the whole 'being able to fly' thing and if I got enough to make boots, or even treads, I could lose fifteen pounds off my suit. My internal power source overheating is why I get stuck tiny sometimes.”

Ray’s ability to speak a hundred words a minute might be his true superpower. Carter didn’t understand anything Ray just said, but he followed him towards the main deck and he pulled up a map. “Modelling meteor storms from thousands of years ago was pretty hard, but by my best guesstimate, there were equally large meteor storms over western Asia and side bonus, we don’t want Vandal to get his hands on it.”

Carter could sense a ‘but” coming, “Out with it Ray.”

“-Genghis Khan may have had it at the time. So we’d need to steal it before he knows what it does and we all know how much Vandal loves mentoring bad guys. So, uh, he’s another factor.”

Rip makes his presence known from the Captain’s chair with a dramatic turn, “Tell him the other thing. I told you he’d never agree to this, Palmer.”

“He may have gotten creative with the whole ‘ruining your life thing’ by killing you as a baby and then um, how-”

Ray looked to Rip and he just shook his head. Whatever it was apparently horrible, “HemighthavetakenKendraasachildbrideandthenbroughthertoChinaaspartofhisevilplan and shemighthaveStockholmSyndromeandbepregnantwithhisbaby and we can’t save her because that would mess with the timeline. I am so sorry, Carter.”

He didn’t think it was possible to hate Vandal Savage anymore than he already did but instead of an outburst, he had been working with the old man to keep his fury on the inside. The sooner they ended him, the sooner they could get back to their lives. That is what he would focus on. He needed the future because he couldn’t change the past.

“I’ll tell the others where we’re going.” Carter balled his fist and punched the space next to the door control, the door springing open and staying that way. He had to get out of there he needed to decompress and smell Kendra’s hair and anything but-

Ray’s hand whips him around and the dark haired man ducks before Carter can swing at him.

“We don’t have to do this. _You_ don’t have to do this.”

Putting a reassuring hand on Ray’s shoulder he exhaled, “All I can do in this life is protect Kendra. Protect my friends. And the sooner we kill Vandal Savage the better.”

Hearing the telltale sign of Mick’s gun warming up, he and Ray shared a look before sprinting down to the hull.

**

**Firestorm (Jax)**

Being Firestorm was a weird experience.

Being on fire should not be okay. Flying should not be okay. Being shot with a fire gun should not be okay.

_This is probably one of your dumber ideas, Mr. Jackson. You should not be indulging the so-called Heat Wave with these ideas._

Jax was cool with the pyro as long as he stayed out of his room. He was afraid he’d wake up one day and he’d be in there staring at them.

Clenching his hand he motioned for Mick to shoot him and the fire went to his palm. Kneading the fire together, he concentrated on his hands and he shaped the fireball into the size of a bowling ball before motioning for him to stop.

The others ran into the room, but he couldn’t let himself get distracted. Slowly moving his thumbs he focus on letting the heat swirl between his palms before flicking his wrist. The sand that was in his palm had melted into glass, really hot glass and it stuck to the wall, spikes out. Glass Heat Bomb: Success

“Fuck, yes!” Hitting the button to release Dr. Stein, he crossed the room towards Mick and gave him a fist bump, “That was awesome, Bro.”

“Yeah it was kid,” Mick smiled, “What are all of you starring at?”

The others in the room all made a “Who Me?” look and Jax could tell it was because they were worried Mick was going on a rampage.

“Planning meeting in ten. Full-team briefing tomorrow at lunch. We’re going to China.” Boss Man announced before heading towards the stairs.

Dr. Stein was part of the brain trust, which meant he was part of the brain trust. He’d rather do some research on the ship or take a nap or eat something, but Firestorm was a team and that meant he had to sit at the old folks table and be bored out of his mind for the next five hours.

Usually it went something like this:

Ray: *THINKS HE’S RIGHT*

Snart: *TELLS HIM HE’S WRONG*

Sara: *Judgmental Looks*

Rip: *Frustrated Sigh*

Dr. Stein: More concerned with the history/science behind the mission than the mission itself.

“Can’t we just get a map and skip all this “who’s the boss” shit?” Jax sighed, “Four of us can fly, so there’s the aerial element. We need stealth to do some recon, so send Kendra and Ray ahead of the others. I’d go but you know burning man kinda draws attention and Sara goes and then there’s dead bodies everywhere. Rip and Sara go in to steal the metal stuff. If Kendra gets captured Carter will kill everyone to get her back and Leonard and Mick can watch the ship while Stein and I play backup with Carter.”

They all look at him like he hadn’t been on the boat for the past six weeks with the rest of them. Kinda eerily quiet until Snart opens up his big mouth, “And why, pray tell, am _I_ on guard duty?”

“Because I know your snarky ass has been paying attention and you can fly the ship when shit goes down. Also there’s no way in hell to explain your tech when some rando catches us.”

“Ray prep Kendra, will have the two of you out at first light. Mr. Jackson- good work. Let’s all get some sleep before tomorrow.” Rip gives him a curt nod, the only complement he’s ever gotten from the man and the four of them just sit there confused.

“Did he just complement you?”

“I think so.”

**

**Hawkgirl**

“Why exactly am I here?” Kendra wondered aloud the two of them landing just out of eyesight of any potential mongol scouts.

She knew two things: One, she did not like getting woken up at 2in the morning to be told she would need to be up at 4 in the morning. Two, she could not be held accountable for Carter’s actions at four in the morning when someone tries to take her from his bed.

Team dynamics had been in- flux- lately and while she generally liked Ray it was an odd combination to say the least.

“You fly quieter than I do and you can do the-” Ray put two fingers up and wiggled them around her face, “-thing.”

Ray was not a man of faith and she generally wasn’t either but her powers did not warrant two wiggled fingers in her face. Suddenly she didn’t feel bad for the black eye Carter gave him.

“I give blessings. What am I gonna do? Bless them into forgiveness?”

“Logic dictates if you can give blessings, you can also give curses.” Ray “apologized” putting an arm out to stop her walking. The clearing led to a lake, very close to where the Nth metal was found, and she- her- past self was bathing in lake. Giggling.

As creepy as the briefing meeting was, she wasn’t sure she could resist smacking Vandal’s baby-murdering face. Just the thought of him touching her body- being her lover-

“That’s Carter.” Ray’s voice interrupts her pointing to a man approaching the lake from the other side.

Kendra wasn’t sure there was a word for relief she was feeling. Satisfaction. Happiness. The two of them embraced in the water, Not-Carter smiling before kissing her, both hands in her hair.

The knife comes flying at Ray’s head and she jerks him down into the bushes before Not-Carter sees him. Ray turns into his tiny self and heads for the camp to do recon. She should leave with him. She should not be staring at them. She gives him a little wave from their spot in the clearing and the two of them look at her with matching confused glances.

“Chay-ara?” Not-Her asks. She’s pregnant and in love and while she can’t remember this life, she also knows that this was the one and only time they had a baby.

“Maybe in the next life.” She tells the two of them in Mongolian, before pulling his knife out of the tree behind them and tossing it towards his armor.

He says something to Not-Her in a language she can’t place and the two of them start to argue- something familiar at least. Being there might have ruined any illusions that the two of them would have a happy life together. And as much as that hurt her, it was a reality check. They needed to kill Vandal Savage (again).

“Love him for me.” Not-Her says and she can’t stop the tear from falling down her cheek.

She would promise to try.

Running to the rendezvous point, she had the most sickening feeling that the two of them would not live much longer.

**

**Heat Wave**

Leaning his gun against the control console, Mick wondered (for probably the 100th time) why there were no guns on the space ship.

Or why the hell they were watching the ship. No one needed to watch the ship, it’s not like the old Asian dudes could get into the ship, or understand what it did if they were gone-

Or why the hell they got up BEFORE the crack of dawn to begin their damn watch.

“Something stupid is happening, isn’t it?” Mick gave a pointed look to Lenny who had apparently learned how to fly the damn thing while no one was watching.

“We- We being the rest of us besides you and Rip- sorry you were the distraction- all voted that we need a little time apart from Mr. Hunter and his batshit crazy lies. Sara wants to visit her sister, Stein his wife, Ray wants to drink coffee from Jitters and I would like to visit my sister before we’re both old/dead.”

The rest of the team did not handle going to the future very well. His life had been great. He had settled down, gotten married, lived in the middle of the desert with no one around to bother him. Free.

He died happy and loved. An honest man. A good man. The others weren’t so lucky.

They didn’t exactly think he was capable of performing a voice search but he knew Siri and that Gideon thing had been more than forthcoming when he asked.

He could tell something broke inside of his friend when he saw his sister’s grave.

“Lisa is fine, Leonard. Fine. The Flash and That Cisco-thing wouldn’t let anything happen to her while we’re gone.”

Leonard wasn’t exactly in touch with his emotions, but he grips the captain’s chair a little harder than he should. He instead focuses on the mission, and for all his talk of him not being a hero, they did a pretty damn good job at making sure things were going to plan.

The others file into begin prepping, Kendra and Atom out in the field already. They were sticking Rip with Sara because she could kick him into next year if it came down to it, and even though he’d seen it a hundred times, watching the kid and the geezer merge into Firestorm was- amazing.

Awe-inspiring even.

“What happened to you in the future? You disappeared for a bit there- I forgot to ask.” Leonard says finally, turning his chair towards him.

“I found this computer thing The Flash built.  I get married to a woman named Ingrid. She’s fireproof.” He tries to keep the anticipation of the future stay out of his voice, but Leonard slaps him on the arm and congratulates him anyway. Apparently she was horribly disfigured but he wasn’t exactly in the running for most beautiful either.

Rip gives the two of them a strange look before he and Sara leave the ship but he chooses to ignore it.

 

**

**Rip Hunter**

If Rip was honest with himself, which he rarely was- his little team was panning out much better than expected. But in other ways much worse. The history books made no mention of Sara Lance’s existence let alone that she was the original black canary. Or that she occasionally killed people on accident.

Booster would have a fucking field day with this one. If he ever found him to tell him about it.

The two of them were currently crouched outside of a hut where she was about to unleash unholy hell on some poor unsuspecting mongols and then they could be in and out with no problem.

Palmer’s scans were quite useful, they had a 3D real-time map of the camp, along with a rough headcount. They waited until nightfall and there were only two men guarding the Nth metal.

Sara pops into the tent and with the sound of a kerfuffle later, she pops her head back towards him, “Um, We’re gonna need a bigger box.”

Rip followed her into the tent and while it was definitely a meteor it was- forty to fifty times bigger than any meteor of Nth metal he’d ever seen.

 _“If they figured out how to make this into weapons_ -” Snart’s voice was in his ear.

“This isn’t Nth metal. There is not this much Nth Metal on any earth at any time. This is Valorium. We need to get this out of here now. Palmer, how is your shrink ray coming along?”

_“Um, non-existent? We need a power source. What is Valorium?”_

_“No. I know what you’re gonna say and the answer is no.”_ Snart growled

“-We need one of the boys’ guns. Dr. Stein, Palmer, get to the ship and make this happen. This is of-”

 “-The utmost importance to future events I cannot tell you about” The others chorused. Rather snarkily, might he add.

Fifteen minutes later, the gun is built and as loathe as he was to admit it, Snart had actually contributed to the team’s mission for the first time- ever. Palmer flew towards them and with a nod to Sara, she took one of her knives to the giant rock and broke off a piece.

“What are you-”

 “If you think that I am gonna stop being me just because I joined your team, that’s a mistake, Mr. Hunter. We fully intend on going back to 2016 when this is all over and whatever this Valorium stuff is, will be of great importance to us as well. We don’t work for you, we work for the future. My future. Our future. And that means I keep doing my genius thing.”

He never thought Palmer would be the one to perform the coup d’état.

The gun shrinks the rest of it and they go back to the ship. There are three guns on him when he enters the ship and there were not enough swear words in the galaxy to mutter when they take over his ship.

“Leonard, 2016. We need to make a delivery to STAR Labs.”

**

**Firestorm (Dr. Stein)**

“DOCTOR STEIN!”

While he had never had children- the warm welcome he got at STAR Labs always felt like coming home for Hanukkah, after not seeing his kids while they were at school. Unfortunately the three of them start talking a mile a minute and he can barely keep up with all of the things they’d come up with while he was gone.

Dr. Palmer- Ray- Ray had been studying their new mystery substance even while walking off the ship and while they refueled, he would make a quick stop to visit his “children”.

“Ray? Please tell me he’s defecting to Team Flash.” Cisco grabbed his own tablet off the table and followed Ray towards his lab. All in time to _conveniently_ miss his other teammates entering STAR Labs.

“We, as part of our, grand adventure, found a substance that is, to borrow a phrase, ‘of the utmost importance’.” He explained, “It has similar properties to the material that allows Mr. Hall and Ms. Saunders to fly.”

“Is this one of those times when Cisco locks himself in the lab for days on end? I better check my Vitamin D and Saline supply.” Dr. Snow smiled at him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder before heading to her lab.

“Is- everything okay? I couldn’t help but notice, Rip in handcuffs. And gagged.” Mr. Allen pointed out.

Well that was obvious, but their little mutiny would be short-lived after they all had a nice little vacation from the ship. They needed to spread their wings so to speak. On cue, Kendra and Carter walked into the room and immediately out, mentioning something about visiting Star City with Sara.

“Mr. Hunter, has not been particularly forthcoming about the potentially dangerous situations we find ourselves in and we all opted to- take a vacation from his leadership. Four days cannot impact the future of the world that much.”

“Well, we’re happy to have you as long as you’re here.” Mr. Allen smiled before ‘flashing’ away to wherever he was going before they arrived.

Mr. Ramon had kept his workstation the same and while doing mundane things like checking up on emails were normally the worst part of his day, he craves it. The- simplicity of it all. The advertisements for Target were his lifeline to his actual life. The life he fully intended on returning to. Promising Dr. Snow that he would return for his medical exam tomorrow, he drove his car home. Normal things. Human things.

Clarissa wouldn’t be expecting him, but it was around dinner time and he took his chances.

“Darling? I’m home.”

The smile she gives him is blinding.

**

**The Atom**

Jerking awake from his slumber, he had spent the past two days cramped over Cisco’s work station.  There was Flash business of course, but needed to make the most of their vacation as possible. Rubbing his neck he groaned.

“Yes you are going to sleep in an actual bed and yes Caitlin did shoot you up with vitamins, because you have been living off coffee and candy bars for the past two days and I speak from experience when I say you smell and you need to get some actual sleep.” The voice that haunted his nightmares.

“You called Felicity?” Glancing to his immediate right, and away from the voice-

“Of course they called Felicity.” -Was the _face_ that haunted his nightmares.

“Oliver. Felicity. How great to see you.” Ray sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Doctor-Patient confidentiality apparently did not apply to superheroes with nosy ex-girlfriends. Or said ex-girlfriend’s fiancé.

“I’ve been authorized to use deadly force to get you to take a shower.”

“Take away your bow and I can take you in the ATOM suit now.” Ray grumbled, hating how cranky and petty he was when he didn’t eat properly. “After I shower can we get some food, like from a chef, because in the future the two of you were very horrible hosts and I think one of your grandkids bit me. That was the last actual food I’ve had in weeks and-”

Frak.

“DETAILS RAY. NOW.”

Running towards the shower, Felicity followed in after him.

“Felicity-”

Ray whipped the door to the stall closed and started the water. Over his clothes. Still she didn’t leave.

Stripping out of his STAR Labs sweats he hoped he hit Felicity in the face while she prattled off questions about the future. Maybe Rip’s insane rules about going home made sense now. He never anticipated a determined Felicity Smoak.

Trying to think of the non-spoilery things he could tell her, “Four kids. Ten grandkids. You keep my company and his last name. Three of them are superheroes. All Jewish. Also I think you win a Nobel Prize for something, I’m not sure what.”

He soaps himself clean and she hands him a towel. Part of Ray waits for Jealous!Oliver to come tackle him into the ground, but the moment never comes. Part of him is surprised, but that might be because he’s so hangry he can’t see straight.

“That stuff’s great. Really. But do I get the cover of WIRED?!”

Ray motions for her to turn around and he changes into the jeans and t-shirt he’d left behind before his “business trip”. Digging his phone out of his pocket, he showed her the picture of Old!Felicity Standing Next to Her Three Covers. (Old!Felicity had mentioned that he had to take the picture and now he knew why)

Instead of focusing on the picture, she snatched the phone out of his hands and started running a diagnostic on it, ducking out of the bathroom before he could grab it back. “Ramon Technologies- A STAR Labs company? WHAT THE WHAT?”

“She’s breaking the space-time continuum.” Ray points out to Oliver. His “friend” just shrugs. He guessed they were just friends now and not the apparent "good friends" like in the future.

“You’re the one who waved a new cellphone in front of her face.”

“Babe. Come on, let’s go eat.” Oliver grabbed the phone from her and tossed it to Ray before motioning towards the garage.

Pocketing his phone, he slides into the passenger seat of the car and Oliver fills him in on crime rates in Star City and how Palmer Tech was doing. When they get back, he’s got enough Valorium to make an arrowhead.

When Oliver shoots it, it goes three miles before looping around and returning to his quiver. Cisco might be dead from his reaction, because his jaw was slack, his eyes staring at the arrow.

“I’m gonna need about three hundred of these.” Oliver turned it over in his palm, and his whole body started to float off the ground. Fascinating. In its meteor form, it didn’t have any extraordinary properties. But when smelted and bonded to another alloy-

_“Um, how do I get down?”_

Ray would have heard him ask if he had not already ran back to Cisco’s desk to start running models-

THE END

**

BONUS:

**Constantine**

Twiddling his fingers, John sat precariously on the ledge of the neighboring building and waited for someone to approach him. He was accustomed to seeing signs, but never ones that so blatantly said “pack your shit, time for an adventure”.

Mainly because he didn’t know what type of adventure, so he packed a few chests worth of books and told the missus not to expect him home for a while.  A long while.

“It’s not often that I don’t know _why_ I’ve been summoned somewhere, mate.” John spoke to the shadows, his gaze not moving from STAR Labs. To his left someone was- lurking, but he was still breathing so he assumed it was a friend, not foe.

“It wasn’t so much a summoning, but a favor.” Sara Lance sighed from his left.

He expected her to be twirling a knife in her hands, dead sexy threatening look on her face, but alas, she was in her normal-ish clothes and no knife.

“Well get on with it, I’ve got me bags packed and settled my affairs. Offer me the chance of a lifetime, yadda yadda, blah blah.”

Sara raises one perfectly manicured eyebrow at him and motions behind him. He turns and there is a fucking spaceship on the roof and-

“I’m in.”

“Good. We leave in three days. I’m going to Star City to visit my family. Welcome to the team. We’ll fill you in on the paradigm shift when I get back.”

Sara- jumps of the freaking roof- and disappears.

“Note to self: learn parkour.” John muttered to himself, hauling his stuff onto the ship.

**

 

 

 


End file.
